Awake Again
by Fallen angels and sins
Summary: Six years after the death of Sebastian, everything is good. Jocelyn and Luke have a daughter, Clary and Jace are closer than ever, and Jem and Tessa are still comparing stories from their lives (but are just friends because I just can't). That is until an party at Taki's is interrupted by an uninvited guest with some unusual presents.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hi. This is a re uploaded version of Awake Again. Unfortunately, doesn't like me, so I have no idea if this will work. I apologise for inconvenience, etc. So, with out further ado, an incredibly short intro.

Clary glared at the oncoming hordes of demons. She heard Simon behind her, dragging

Amatis towards – she wasn't sure where, just anywhere that she was safe. Clary looked

towards Jace, his hair shining like a halo, Izzy with her fierce expression and Alec. Such

a familiar scene , she thought, but so different... They hadn't stood together like this-

shoulder to shoulder, Seraph blades out – since she was 16. They had never needed to.

Not until now. Not until she had unbalanced the scales and brought on the beginning of

the end of the world.

Next to her, Jace raised his blade and ran towards the army of evil...


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks previously

"But, Simon, it's his birthday. You have to come!" Clary scowled at the fire and switched her phone to the other ear.

"Ok, don't come. But this will be the last time that I speak to you if you aren't there."

Simon groaned, "Blackmail is illegal, Fray. But fine I'll come."

Clary stared at the phone as it beeped, showing that Simon had hung up on her. How were you supposed to organise a surprise party if no one would come. So far, only Simon had replied and he had originally made excuse after excuse for not coming.

Clary tuned as the doorbell rang, long and hard. She smiled, already knowing who it was, and got up to answer it. As she opened the door, a whirlwind of red hair and blue eyes hit her. The little girl wrapped her arms around Clary and squealed. Amatis was Clary's half-sister, the daughter of Jocelyn Fray and Luke Garroway. She was named for Luke's sister who had been killed by Sebastian Morgenstern and utterly adored Clary.

"Calm down, sweetie" Jocelyn smiled at her daughters "It's not like you didn't see Clary last week.

Careful!" She added, as Amatis nearly knocked over a crystal vase.

"Where's Jace?" demanded Amatis, her blue eyes steady and serious.

"Hello, Monkey. I see you've found Clary." Jace stepped off the bottom stair and scooped up Amatis, making her squeal. He slung her over his shoulders, ignoring her protests, and bent down to kiss Clary's forehead.

"Hey, Luke. Jocelyn." Jace nodded at the pair, always impeccably polite. Jocelyn smiled, but oddly, like she knew a big secret. Clary looked at her sharply and Luke raised an eyebrow. Why is everyone acting so weird? Clary thought. Even Jace- especially Jace, he kept smiling every time he looked at her. She shook off the feeling that she was missing something and invited her guest into the living room.

"So, Clary," Luke turned to address his daughter, "are you coming to Taki's tonight?"

 _Damn, how do I get out of this one?_ Clary opened her mouth to make an excuse, but before she could,Jace replied. "Of course we are! Izzy's ordered balloons because, apparently, 'it's not your birthday until you have seen at least one balloon!'"

"Jace?" Amatis scrambled on to the former's knee, "Do you want your present yet?"

A large blue box was thrust at Jace's face, which he promptly proceeded to open. Inside was a smaller box and inside that was an even smaller one. Eventually, a book fell onto Jace's lap. He turned it over; "'How To Tune A Piano by Euterpe Apollo.' Thanks, Amatis."

Clary laughed and thanked her parents for a well needed gift. The group talked for a bit over coffee (or juice in Amatis' case) until the bell rang again and Isabelle marched in, Simon following shyly.

"Sorry for barging in, but Clary is in immediate need of a makeover" Izzy's was greeted by a sea of blank faces. "For Jace's party, DUH. I mean look at her!"

Clary was dragged upstairs protesting wildly, shoved into her room and pushed in front of her vanity table.

About half an hour later, Clary was dressed in a floor length green dress with one sleeve that looked like vines. Izzy had done her make up in subtle shades of green and dark red. Her flame like hair was twisted into an elegant chignon. Clary stared at herself in the mirror with awe. "Izzy, it's wonderful! But doesn't this have a lot more material than usual?"

The other girl just waved her off and manoeuvred her to the stairs.

"Okay, no peeking" She bellowed as Clary glided gracefully down. Izzy followed suit in a blue cut-off top/skirt combo, long black hair pulled off her face and cascading down her back.

Jace offered Clary his arm and bent to whisper in her ear "You look amazing. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and was rewarded with a glare from his sister. "Jace Herondale, don't you dare smudge her make up! I spent aeons on it!"

Jace smirked one of his classic smirks and a little hand tugged on his shirt. He turned to see Amatis in a knee high, full skirted pink dress.

"Don't you look adorable" Jace spoke at the same time as Luke. "Hello, gorgeous. Did you say thank you to Aunty Izzy for the dress?"

Clary laughed at the two different reactions as she walked out of the door, Jace next to her, and Izzy, Simon, Luke and Amatis, in her mother's arms, following. They turned down a side alley and Clary drew a portal rune on the wall of her apartment. One by one, the group stepped through the glowing hole and reappeared in Taki's.

Clary gasped at the familiar restaurant that had been decked out with cream and purple flowers that climbed up the walls or stood in tall crystal vases in the centre of creamy covers on new round tables. A massive white cake covered in flowers that matched the wall stood on the middle of the bar.

"Jace!" Clary gasped "it's beautiful! Did you put this together? Jace?"

Clary spun round as the rest of her friends appeared. Alec and Magnus, Maia and Bat, Maryse, Robert, Aline and Helen, all the younger Blackthorns and Emma Carstairs. And behind them, arm in arm, Tessa and Jem. She turned back to Jace, but he wasn't where she thought he would be, in fact he was on one knee holding a small silk box.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, a long time ago, I gave you a ring, a ring that you have never taken off. And now, here I am, with another ring, which I hope that you will not take off for the rest of your life. So, Clary, will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?"

Clary's hands flew to her mouth and she stuttered in surprise. She opened her mouth to answer, her eyes wide. "Jace, I-

A red flash exploded from the centre of the dance floor, the force of the explosion knocking Clary into the wall. From the smoke appeared a hideously beautiful Fey with small boy and young man at its feet.

"MAX!" Cried Izzy, running towards the boy. She fought of both of her parents and was finally restrained by Alec, whispering into her ear as he held her. As all this was going on, Tessa was just staring, wide eyed and pale faced. Jem had his arms around her and was talking in a low voice. Clary caught words like 'can't be' and 'dead'. Finally, she heard something that made sense. Tessa opened her mouth and spoke two words.

"B-but, W-will"

At this, the warlock burst into tears, and something clicked in Clary's mind. The man who was with Max must be Tessa's dead husband.

A harsh voice broke her out of her reverie, "The Seelie Queen has two gifts for you. In return, you shall come to the Seelie Court and we shall discuss our, ah, situation..."

With that, the Faerie disappeared, leaving a scene of chaos, panic and shock. The guest surged around the Lightwoods and Jace, trying to comfort them. Clary vetoed the idea of going over and, instead, went to help Tessa and Jem.

"You OK?" She asked gently, crouching down next to Tessa's crumpled body.

"Yeah... No, not really. It's just that he's been dead for almost a century and now he's not and I..."

Tessa broke off with a small sob. Jem spoke to her quietly. "We don't even know if he is alive or not. It may just be an image."

"But if it isn't... James, Lucie. "

Jem hugged Tessa close, then jumped as someone shouted, "Well, we can't just stay here, can we? I say we send a small group out to Fairy to 'talk'!"

A loud argument ensued over whether or not to go, who to send and when. At this, Tessa stood and every one fell silent as she started to speak.

"I know that I am not a Shadowhunter, but they have my husband. I am going. So are Alec, Isabelle and Jace, I know that they will want to help their brother. And, of course, Clary won't let the Lightwood's go without her, so she shall go as well. I don't care what you say, we're going."

No one in their right mind was going to argue with Tessa, so it was agreed that the group would leave in two days, giving then time to prepare.

When they got back to the Institute, Jace immediately took Clary's hand and pulled her into the library.

"Oh, by the Angel, Clary, I'm so sorry. You don't mind coming do you? Sorry."

"Jace, it's not your fault, OK? Don't blame yourself for this as well!"

Jace slumped into a chair and put his head in his hands. Cary padded over and curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder

Jace half-smiled. "Hey. So, will you?"

"Will I what?"

Jace threw his arm around Clary and buried his face in her hair.

"Marry me"

He looked down, waiting for an answer, and then realised that she was asleep.

"I love you, Clarissa"

They fell asleep like this, and later, when Maryse was looking for her son, she found them like this. Shesmiled softly and covered the two with a striped blanket.

knee high, full skirted pink dress.

"Don't you look adorable" Jace spoke at the same time as Luke. "Hello, gorgeous. Did you say thank

you to Aunty Izzy for the dress?"

Clary laughed at the two different reactions as she walked out of the door, Jace next to her, and Izzy,

Simon, Luke and Amatis, in her mother's arms, following. They turned down a side alley and Clary


End file.
